Dæmon Series: Dæmon Trouble
by Asuka Rui Uchiha
Summary: In our world, except for we dæmons, SOmeone tries to touch a girl's dæmon, and there is unexpected help, that turns to love.
1. Chapter 1

Dæmon Trouble

"Inachus! Come on! We're gonna be late!" Lily yelled to her dæmon who was straggling behind.

In this world it's a combination of Lyra's world and our world. It's our world but we have dæmons.

The bell had rung 3 minutes ago. They only had one minute left. Together, girl and dæmon sprinted to room 17, rushing into the room just as the bell rang.

"Thank you for joining us Lily," our evil/odd history teacher Mrs. Solom said.

"You're welcome!" Lily said happily. Her friend that sat next to her, Electra sniggered.

The class began reading pages 233-237 on the Mongol Empire in their history books. Inachus (Natt) and Electra's dæmon, Apollonius (Apollo), took advantage of the time and started play fighting. Oh! Claw to the nose! Apollo bared his sharp ocelot teeth, but Natt just stook out his little pink weasel tongue out t him. With that, the fighting started again.

"Electra, Lily, please separate your dæmons," Mrs. Solom said suddenly. The girls nodded and began tugging at their dæmons.

"Natt! Get off him! You idiotic weasel of a dæmon!" Lily said, tugging Natt's tail.

"Ow!" they said together. "Erg! Lily, don't pull so hard! Don't forget it hurts you too!" Natt said rubbing his tail for effect. Electra and Apollo laughed. They finally got their dæmons back under control after two more minutes. Lily tenderly placed Inachus on her shoulder, lovingly nuzzling his reddish brown furry side. Electra gently put Apollo down on her desk next to her arm and playfully tugged his tail.

"In your backpacks please," Mrs. Solom said.

"Hm? What?" Lily asked looking up from the book.

"Both of you put your dæmons in your backpacks, _now_," She answered.

"No. I don't want to," Lily said defiantly. Electra didn't want to get in trouble for disobeying the teacher, but she didn't want to put her dear Apollo in her backpack. She picked Apollo up and placed down on top of her backpack.

"Miss Lily Wood, put your dæmon in your backpack and put it outside or else," She threatened. _Outside?! _Electra thought _ugh! Solom in horrible!_ She motioned franticly to Lily mouthing to her to just do it.

"NO," Lily's voice rose.

"Do it now or I'll do it myself," Mrs. Solom pushed.

"You? You mean your dæmon…" Lily corrected slowly.

"No, _I_ will," Mrs. Solom said menacingly, "With my bare hands,"


	2. Daemon Series: Run!

Disclaimer: I do not own His Dark Materials.

Previously:

"You? You mean your dæmon…" Lily corrected slowly.

"No, _I_ will," Mrs. Solom said menacingly, "With my bare hands,"

Dæmon Series: Run!

"No, no you wouldn't…" Lily said, her hand instinctively reached for Inachus. She held his small body to her cheek, trying to cook up an escape plan in her mind.

"Just run!" Natt whispered in her ear, "Run! She'll never catch us! Remember, we're Lily and Natt, nothing can stop us!" Lily nodded once, and bolted to the door. She flung it open and dashed out at full speed.

"Hey!" Mrs. Solom screeched. She whirled around and pushed the red button.

The red button is the security button. An armed squad comes to the classroom as soon as they can fix the problem. Yeah, you're probably wondering, "Why the hell is there an armed squad at a middle school?!" Well my readers, I don't know. I just think it sounds a lot better than the other thing I had in mind… Well anyway, back to the story…

"Run faster Lily!" Inachus said and changed form to a hawk.

"I'm goin' Natt!" Lily panted, "But I have to rest! I can't keep running!" She jumped behind some bushes. "You circle overhead and tell me if anyone's coming my way!"

"Right!" he answered and soared up. Then he stopped in mid flight. "Should I go way up? I mean, the difference between an animal and a dæmon is obvious. It might blow the fact that we can go far away from each other! I don't think we should risk it, it's our biggest secret!"

"I hate it when you're right, Natt. Just hide in a tree or something so the can't see you, that shou-"

"Too late their here!" Nat cut here off.

"Mrs. Solom said she ran off this way," one of the men said. There was a group of five armed men about twenty feet from Lily's hiding place. Inachus had hid in a tree overhead.

"Do you think she's still in the school?" another asked. His dæmon, a wolf, glanced around. _What's tickling my leg??? _Lily thought. She looked at her left leg. There was a HUGE red ant crawling up her leg. "AAAAGGG!!! Get OFF you stupid ant!!!" Lily screeched and slapped/flicked the insect off.

"That was her!!!" the five men yelled.

"Now you've done it!" Inachus hissed.

"Oops…" Lily whispered. She jumped out from behind the bush and tried to make a run for it, but the man with the wolf dæmon grabbed her arm.

"Got you!" he yelled. The other men started grabbing at her other limbs, her other arm, her leg, her other leg…

"Hey! I don't have anything to hold onto! Oh wait, her head!" the fifth man said, and took hold of Lily's head.

"Oi! Let go of her!" a boy's voice commanded. The men holding Lily whirled around to look at the boy.

"Jared?" Lily whispered.


	3. Dæmon Series: Attack

**Previously:**

**"Oi! Let go of her!" a boy's voice commanded. The men holding Lily whirled around to look at the boy.**

**"Jared?" Lily whispered.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own His Dark Materials. And, yeah, I know, it's really weird that there is major fighting at a middle school, and sorry, I'm not at all good at fight scenes.**

**Attack**

"What are you-" Lily started.

"Shut it! Hurry, break free while their distracted!" He cut her off. The men realized that their grip on Lily was loose too late. She had escaped their grasp and was making a break for it. "Go Lily! I'll hold them off! Kataronia! Help me fight!"

"On it, Jare!" replied his dæmon, a leopard cat, and swiped her paw at one of the men's wolf dæmon.

"Jared be careful! Look out behind you!" Lily lunged at Jared and knocked him out of the way. "I'm helping," she stated strictly. "Whether you like it or not,"

"Lily! Get out of here! You can't fight!" he punched one of the men in the stomach absent mindedly.

"And why not?" she pouted, and slide blade kicked another one of the men in the face, knocking him backward into the wall.

"Er, uh, girls… can't, erm, fight?" he said weakly, staring at the man she had attacked. "Okay! Whatever! Just don't get hurt!" Lily grinned and her sharp white teeth glinted evilly in the sun light.

"Good. Well I already got one out, so that leaves four more, you get those two," she gestured at two of the men stomping back over to them, "And I'll get the other two. Have fun!" She waved happily at Jared and skipped swiftly over to her men and began punching, kicking, and almost dancing around them leaving blood all over them. _Is she… happy?! She doesn't even have a scratch! Hey, wait a second, where's_ _her dæmon, Inachus! Hmm, maybe he's hiding in her hood… _Jared thought.

"EEERRRAAAUUUG!!!!!" one of his men screeched. Jared fixed his gaze on the man running at him. He lifted his fist in front of him and the man fell back as Jared's fist made contact with his chest. _One down, one to go._ Jared thought. He lunged at the last man and held to his back, clawing at his face from behind. The man was out in seconds. Jared hopped off as the man fell to the ground with a thud.

"Took you long enough!" Lily said glancing at her nails, "Aw shoot! I got blood all over my hands!"

"Don't worry, erm, it's ok," Jared said as he strided over to her, "By the way, where's Inachus?" he asked. Kataronia glanced around nervously in search for Natt.

"Oh, um, he's uh, in my pocket!" Lily replied. _Dammit! He noticed! Damn you Natt! Get your tail over here you dumbo!_ She thought.

"Oh. Okay," he answered, not quite sure she was telling the truth.

"Aw shit!" Lily and Jared whirled around.

"Electra!" they said together.

**_From this point on it will be in Lily's POV._**

"You guys are mean!" Electra said. Apollo was on her left shoulder, starling at the unconscious men sort of pouting.

"What on earth are you talking about?!" I asked.

"You guys beat up all the bad guys! Without me!!!!" She wailed. Sooo Electra.

**Please review!!! If you don't review, I won't keep writing.**


	4. Author's Note

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER!!! I've been really tied up in school work and stuff. I'm really sorry. But I may get working harder if someone would review!!!! Please!!! I'm begging you!!! If I don't get anymore reviews, I won't continue with the story. Also, if you get a chance, check out my other fanfic, my friend Electra wrote it, and she REALLY needs reviews!!! Please review both stories!!

~Lily

**Press this button!!**

**It is way too underused!!!**


	5. Dæmon Series: Truth

**Hey guys! I finally have the next chapter up! Yay!! Please review, I need more ideas!! Sorry if it's a bit short….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own His Dark Materials. Just Lily, Natt, Jared, Kataronia, and the teacher person. My friend Electra owns Electra and Apollo.**

Previously:

"What on earth are you talking about?!" I asked.

"You guys beat up all the bad guys! Without me!!!!" She wailed. Sooo Electra.

Dæmon Series: Truth

Jared was the first to reply, "What do you mean Electra?" We just stood staring at each other for a couple minutes. I finally broke the deafening silence. I took a step toward Electra and placed a hand on her unoccupied shoulder.

"I don't get it Electra. You're- you're- you're not _mad_, are you?" I questioned in am amused tone.

"It's not funny, Lily! You do everything fun without me!" She pouted.

"I'd hardly call it fun…" Electra and I gasped.

"Jared!" we said together.

"What?" he asked, annoyed now. Kat just glared at us.

"It was actually quite fun," I replied, matter of factly. "I mean, it's not everyday you get to fight bad guys!" I pinched at the air several times to emphasize my point.

"Exactly! And you guys did it without us!" Electra gestured to Jared and me, then to Apollo and herself. I suppose Jared finally understood because he and Kat doubled over with laughter. Either that or they had gone completely mad. I bet you it was they understood…

"What the hell is so funny!?" I yelled. They simply looked up at me and continued laughing. "Whatever" I muttered under my breath. "Come on Electra. Party's over." I said, tugging at her arm. We didn't bother going back to class. All that was in our backpacks was a bunch of school junk. We headed out the school's back gate unseen, when Electra stopped abruptly. "What Electra?" I asked.

"Where's- where's-" she stuttered.

"-Natt?" Apollo finished for her. Damn. I sighed. Well, they'd be bound to find out sooner or later.

"Er, well, you see… Natt and I can- can-" I gulped. This was going to be hard. "We can go as far from each other as we want." It all tumbled out in a gush of words. As if on cue, Natt alit on my shoulder in hawk form, and immediately changed to an ermine.

"You, you can?" Electra asked, clearly astounded.

"Well, yeah. When we were born, someone, I don't know, sort of, took Natt away from me." Apollo slipped off Electra's shoulder and into her arms. In response she hugged him close to her chest. I continued, "Oh God, I can still remember the pain. I'm not sure how, but we weren't completely separated. We're still connected, but separated. Like, um, oh! Remember that book, the one we read last year?"

"You mean The Golden Compass?" Electra inquired.

"Yeah! That one! Remember the witches? Their dæmons could go far from each other-"

"-But they were still one." She finished.

"Exactly. That's what happened to me and Natt." Electra nodded now that she understood. We continued out of the school, unaware that Electra and Apollo's ears weren't the only ones that heard the conversation…

**Hey! Ha ha! I made a cliffie! Don't you just love them! I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter. It all depends on how many more reviews I get.**

**See this button?**

**Click it! Click it now!!**


End file.
